The Kidnapped
by MrsGraceyKurosaki
Summary: Things have taken a turn for the worse and disturbing. The army ascends.
1. The Princess Appears

**THE KIDNAPPED**

Author's note: hey this is my first Bleach fic so don't go hard on me ok? - I havent read the manga exept for few ones so i might have some mistakes and typo here and there but please don't flame me ok? - Luv ya3 lol

Bleach belongs to Kubo Taite and not me lol. hugglez Ichigo lol

Ichigo: What am I doing here

Me; I brought you here to use you in myf ic -

Ichigo: o.o

Me: You're gonna fall in luv with my best friend ok?

Ichigo: BUT I LIKE ORIIIIHIIIIIIIMEEEE!!

Me: Shut up. You like Gracey Lou Kurosaki.

Ichigo: but she's my sistyer ... o.o

Me: Yup! -

It was raining in Lost Noches. The Alancars gathered around a fire that Aize-sama had ordered someother Alancar to make tea over. The water came from the rain. Like tears. Coz there's no water in Lost Noches. "It's time" said Ulkira "for us to take the princess" "no" said Grimmjaw "i wanna have Aize-sama's tea instead" he said sarcastically. "shut up" said Tousen. he couldn't see da fire coz he was blind. It was sad really. Aize-sama was all "go get the princess coz only she can reform soul society". Ulkira nodded sadly. "Oh my god I have to waste tiem on da trash princess" "don't speak to Aize-sama dat way" said Tyousen. And then Gin giggled.

"I like the tea" said Gin.

Szayel said "I want to conduct expriments on Alancars that have had tea" and Aize-sama said "no"

"Fornicarius" said Szayel. Everything was silent.

And then Grimmjaw laugh and say "OREWA SEXTA ESPADA!!1"

"shut up" said Trousen. And then Gin giggled.

"I really like the tea" said Gin.

And then Aize-sama was all "go get the princess now. I'm getting pissed off. I feel like doing things to Grimmjaw."

And then Grimmjaw gasp. And then Ulkira sigh. And says "i'll go get the bitch trailer trash prinicess" and Aize-sama said "yes you can" and gave her the thumbs up. Grimmjaw flip him the bird. Tousen didn't know wut was goin on coz he was blind. Sad. And then Gin giggled.

"I really fuckin' like da tea" said Gin.

IN KARUKURRA TOWN

Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki was gettin ready for school. She had just come from America to join Japanese High School to meet her long last brother. She was also into anime and manga so it worked out really. She had long straight blond shiny hair that came to her perfect butt and she had very anime boobs. She was rich and she had been popular in America but her parents had died.

(START FLASHBACK) IN AMERICA

"MOM DAD DON'T LEAVE ME!!1" Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki sobbed. The police guy looked at her sad. Poor kid, he think, both the parent die at such young age.

"Sorry it had to be done" he told her. "Your mom was did drugs and youre dad molest people and especilly children"

"no you got da wrong people" cried Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki "my dad only sleeps with me at night i know he did nuthing to the other kids"

"nooooooo"

And then everything went blue and she screamed and Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki screamed again. When she come to the police cop guy was dead. "Oh no" she said "what I did" and then she saw all the other cop police guys runnin towards her so she shunpod away. She knew she had a brother in Japan so she went with her dads stolen money to find him (oh no :( im so mean to her lol) but once she get to Japan she find a hotel and stay. She start going to Japanese High school. END FLASHBACK

BACK TO KARUKURA TOWN

Ichigo Kurosaki said "i'm so hungry make me a sandwich bitch" and Yuzu was all "onichan your so mean" and Ichigo said "no I'm not I'm just tired ok" and Karin was all "just do it bitch"

"GOOOOOD MORING ICHIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!!1" said Isshin and Jumped.

And Ichigo moved and screamed "you bastard don't beat your son up in da morning" when he's hungry. He went to school not eaten.

"Hiiiiiii ichiiiiiigooooo" say his friends in school and Ichigo "os" Rukia come and look at him and go "you look troubled and your late" and Ichigo said "i didn't ate breakfast" "oh u can have mine" said Chad and Ishida frowned.

"Chad's gross" said Ishida and Rukia laugh.

And then a reeeaaaaaally pretty girl come into class and all of them stared. And then sensei say "meet new girl Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki everybody be nice to her she is very sweet and verty pretty" "oh don't" said Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki "your making me blush".

"she's so pretty" said Ichigo and Ishida frowned.

"She's an ugly trap" said Ishida and Rukia laugh.

"what mean ppl" thought Gracey Kurosaki and sat down next to Ichigo which was da only empty seat in da classroom and Ichigo stumbled.

"Oh no I'm sitting next to such a pretty girl" he said and Ishida frowned.

"I don't like girls, wanna make out?" said Ishida and Rukia laugh. And Ichigo gasped and call him pervert baka.

And Gracey Kurosaki got scared but Ichigo said "i'll protect you that's why".

And Gracey Kurosaki fainted.

She was taken to da nurse who said it was from Ichigo's spirit power. And then...

LOST NOCHES

The Alancars were making prepretions to go get the princess Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki. Ulkira said "she has such a long pretty name" "yes" said Yousen and Gin giggled.

"I'm out of tea" said Gin.

Aize-sama reach into his pants and pulls out a Zanapakuto and everybody see the princess Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki. "i havent blushed this much since i became espada" said Grimmjaw and then Ulkira said "i haven't blushed this much since i became vasto lords" and Grimmjaw growl.

Aize-sama say "yes she is naked but that is her in the shower where only she is naked" and Tousen said "I CAN'T SEE" and Gin giggled.

"She should shower with tea" said Gin.

Aize-sama say "yes I like tea shower too" and smiled. And Ulkira said "I wanna go get Princess Kurosaki" and cry "please please pleaaaaaase pleeeeeeease".

"With a cherry on top" say Grimmjaw and Ulkira say "your not coming" and Szayel said "I want to expriment with Fornicarius on Princess Kurosaki" and Ulkira said "nooooooooooooooo!!1"

"stop fuckin around" said Tyusen and Grin giggled.

"I want more tea damnit" said Gin.

"Shut up" said Toysen. And Gin giggled.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mooooooooooooooore Teeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa" said Gin.

And then Aize-sama say "go to the bathroom if you want more" and Grimmjaw say "ew" and Sxayel giggles and then Gin glare at him.

And then Aize-sama say "i have a new vehicle for you to blend in in the real world" and all the Alancar gasps. Aize-sama wave his hand and smile and a vehicle appear like a red ferrari with wings. They get in and go.

KARUKURA TOWN

"omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg" said Ichigo freaking out obviusly. And Chad was all "what happened Ichigo" and Ichigo say "she's so pretty i wanna bang her" and Ishida frowned.

"Ew" said Ishida and Rukia laugh.

"Shut up" said Ichigo. "don't insult hot new girl"

And Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki said "its okay Ichigo don't defend me i ahve a spirit power that's why" and Ichigo said "oh me too".

"She's your sister said Ishida and Rukia laugh, and then stop. "what" said Rukia "that's not funny".

"uh duh" said Ichigo and then he freak out.

"WHAT MY SISTER I WANTED TO BANG MY SISTER OH NO" and then Kon show up and see Gracey Kurosaki's Beautiful Boobs and go "OH A ANGEL NEE-CHAN" and Rukia say "what I'm not nee-san anymore bastard" and Kon dive at Gracey Kurosaki but he was throw back and blown up into pieces. "WHAT" said Rukia and Ichigo say "good job" and Gracey said "thanks but i don't know how i did it"

"want me to show you" said Ichigo exitedly. And Ishida frowned.

"She's your sister" said Ishida and Rukia laugh. For real.

And Gracey Kurosaki was scared she was a poor little girl really and sayed "i want to go to the bathroom" and she went and she cried coz she was in love with her own brother and thats just sad and gross she was so fucked up really.

lol this is chapter one so far, will write more when done with school so ok. - tell me what u think please! luv signin out Gracey xoxoxoxo


	2. The Tea Shop

Author's Notes: so hi i'm back with an update lol - i kinda forgot where i was goin with dis story so i'm just gonna wing it -;;;; lol i promise it'll be just as gud! 3 luv

Me: glomps Ichigo

Ichigo: screams AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I like Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki, not you!!

Me: but i am her dumbass - 3

Ichigo: o.o noooo...

Me: Haha lol j/k silly -

The alancars land in the middle of Tokyo in the city of japan and the Wonderweiss ran after an ice cream cart while da alancars were tryin to park the car. The red ferrari with wings (remember lol). And then Tousend was all "no way don't go there wonderweiss my sweet little alancar" and Gin giggled.

"The traffic sucks" said Gin.

"you pedo" said Grimmjaw Jabberwock and Ulkira say "ur jealous" and Grimmjaw "you shut up"

Mean while szayel was tryin to park da car but this police dude was liek pissing him off so he got up and Fornicarius. And he say "fuck u I put my car here i want" and Ulkira say "trash".

And Szayel say "what" and Grimmjaw laugh coz it's funny you know.

Towsen say "cum on lets go find the my dear wonderweiss" and get the other bastards as well. And Gin giggled.

"The traffic really sucks" said Gin.

And Ulkira sauy "I must please Aize-sama let us go get em i'm in da mood" and Grimmjaw "me too"

Gracey Lou was out shopping for vogue cloths and tryin to get over Ichigo Kurosaki coz he was her brother and dats just like ew homo. Grimmjaw saw her and drool and Touser touch him and excliam "my wonderweiss dear" and Gin giggled.

"The traffic fucking sucks" said Gin. "I want tea."

Ulkira gasp "oh she's so just beautiful" and Grimmjaw "lets rape her now" and she was in sunlight and her blond hair sparkled and her eyes where misty blue and when she move her boobs elouqently jiggle. "her butt is cute" say Szayel "i want to expriment on it to see its affects on espada" "shut up" said Ulkira "she is divine if u touch her i'll eat you".

"I know of a tea shop" said Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki politely always willing to help when she heard Gin say "I can take u its not far"

"yes princess plz take us please please pleeeaaase" said Ulkira and then CRASH!!1 BANG!!11 BOOM!! KAPOW!!1 while everyone was lookin at da princess the Wonderweiss was crashed by car and it died. And Touser hit the ground angerily and Gin giggled.

"Fuck the traffic, let's get tea" said Gin and they all follow Princess Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki. She take them to the tea shop a nice one warm and cozy (like the one in Deathnote where L and Raito drink tea like dat so cute lol Raito is mine -) and Gin drink tea. Everyone else but Tousan is happy coz Wonderweiss die it was sad really. The Princess Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki sat down for tea also and Grimmjaw put pills in her drink like date rape. And Ulkira stand up and CRASH!! and Gracey Lou cry out coz her brand new dress was spoil oh no (poor thing i feel bad for her :( ) and Ulkira say "i'm sorry princess" he point Grimmjaw "he try to rape you but i save you" and the Princess Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki says "oh thanks" and Ulkira smile and help her up.

And then Ishida walk into da tea shop and he sense spirit power of the group and say "ur espada" and he think they're going to kill her. "oh well i don't like her anyway" he say and Gracey Lou thinks "wow what a jerk" she never like Ishida anyway. And then she turn to espada "are u going to kill me" and Ulkira go "kill who what where no!!" and Toysen go out into the road and pick Wonderwesis body up it was bad to look at. And he call the ambluance thing that takes bodies away and he bring Wonderweiss into the room and Ishida gasp

"ew that's a dead body" said Ishida and Rukia laugh.

"Wait dont panic i can save him" say Gracey Lou and everybody look at her "put him on da table and take off it's clothes, NOW!!" and Tousein say "NO HES PURE" but Grimmjaw pull it's cloths off. "Haha i did it before it's not pure" and Ulkira say "close ur eyes princess its ugly"

"no" say Gracey Lou "I can heal him" and she hold her one hand out on Wonderweiss and the hand glow and she say "i heal like the golden sun and silver moon i fix you with the one tree in the river of pain" and Wonderweiss come alive like wow but he was still hurt badly "no" said Gracey Lou "i can only bring da dead back to life but u must now take him to hospital" "my dad's hospital" say Ishida "but don't take him coz he's gross" and Gracey Lou say "ok ppl let's go to Ishida hospital sarcasticly "you don't know anything about my dad you know" say Ishida "my dad used to hit me when i was a baby and then rape me all the time i don't like him" he say and a drop of tear come out of his eye "haha" say Gracey Lou rolling her eye "me too get over it" and Grimmjaw punch Wonderweiss and kill him twice.

"Why did u do that you bastard" say Gracey Lou anger and Grimmjaw laugh and say "coz i'll rape u and grabed her boob but Ulkira slapped him and put a hand inside his hole (lol ya know da hollow one u hentai -) "don't hurt da pricness u bastard" "get out of me you bastiard" say Grimmjaw growl. Mean while Gracey Lou bring Wonderweiss back to life again and she say "he need a hospital fast" and Toursen cry and hugged her "beautiful princess you are divine and godly and like kami you shine forth in my darkness world" and Gin giggled.

"The tea's good, but your speech sucked" said Gin.

"ew get off me blind guy" say Gracey she was scared "i don't like blind guys" but she was only tryin ta act tough.

Ulkira sparkle "omg your so amazing" and Wonderweiss cry blood and cough. "hospital fast" say Gracey Lou and Ishida punch her.

And Grimmjaw say and Ulkira fires a zero at Ishida and he is injured. With a hole. And Gracey say "hah but now he needs hospital too"

She pause and say doubtfully "I know someone with a clinic" and she call Ichigo who come over quickly with his dad. She felt really bad coz she like him and stuff and she wanted to avoid him but it wasnt hapening coz she had to do THE RIGHT THING.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+

ok lol so I wrote second chapter - hopefully u'll like tit a lot more than da last 33 thanx for all da reviews u guys are da best luv ya!! 333


	3. Back Home and a New Beginning

ok so yeah i finally updated lol - heres da next chapter!!

They where at da hospital and Ichigo sawed Gracey Lou Mist Doe Kurosaki and blushed. And Ichigo's dad say "Ichiiiiiigoooooo where'd you find such a kawaii cutie" and Ichigo kick hm. Then Gracey Lou blushe. They put Wonderweiss in a ice box to get him better and Toursan was glad. "thank you" he tell the princess and Gin giggled.

"There's no tea in the hospital" say Gin.

Ulkira slap Trousen.

"Don't be a kiss ass" say Ulkira. And Grimmjaw walk around da hospital and look at other hurt people and poke them and laugh. Ulkira roll his eye.

"I'm gonna zero at this one" say Grimmjaw pointing to a old ladies. "No" say Grimmjaw and Ulkira shake his head. "trashy trashy" mean while Ichigo was talk to Gracey Lou alone in one of da rooms (gasp so cute lol). There was an old guy in da bed but he look dead so Ichigo push him off and make way for them to sit. Gracey Lou giggled delicutely even though she know its wrong and suddenly Ichigo kiss her.

Gracey Lou gasp.

"Do you guys know your related, that's gay" say Ishida and Rukia laugh.

"Get out you bastards" say Ichigo angerily. "You know he's right its gay and we'll go to hell if we kiss" say Gracey Lou siriusly she was red and blushing. "Aw shut up" say Ichigo and Ishida say "he won't listen i know coz he's horny" and Rukia say "how do you know" and Ishida blush shine "I know."

"Oh my god are you gay" say Gracey Lou but Ichigo kiss her again.

"This is gross" say Ishida and Rukia laugh. They left.

And Ichigo say "you look like takada" and he push her onto the bed and they have more and more sex.

Mean while Gin started to sunbath outside da clinic coz real sunlit never reach Ukemondo and Ulkira start to cry coz Aizen call him up and tell him not to get the princess coz she was too pure to touch. And Grimmjaw kick one of da patiens and they die (:(). And Sxayel say "carry him home i want to expriment on him" and Ulkira push all of them and cry and run back to Ukemondo. "What happen" say Grimmjaw "he recieved orders not to get the princess" said Touson and Gin giggled.

"Atleast we can have tea" said Gin.

Szayel goes out and unparks da car out of the da unparking lot and dey all clim in. The pink ferrari with wings fly up into da sky and sore to Ukemondo.

THE NEXT DAY

Gracey Lou was frighten. The thermomoter was blinking at her and she was frightend. She was never going to pee on a thermomoter again she was so scared. She ran out in da rain to see Ichigo and Ichigo was outside his house smoking a joint and Gracey was said coz drugs was bad (lol i rhymed). "sup" said Ichigo and Gracey stammer and cry

"Ichigo I'm pregnant"

(UH OH)

THE END

i'm not writing ne more unless i get reviews :( sux dat u all don't like me :( and i luv ya still lol


End file.
